RomCom with Karkat
by rocknroler
Summary: Karkat goes to Gamzee's to watch a movie, but Tavros is already there


"OPEN UP YOU SKINNY ASS CLOWN!" Karkat shouted as he knocked on Gamzee's hive door. "GET YOU FUCKING BULGE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING NOOK AND OPEN THE GOGDAMN DOOR!" He yelled again before the door opened up slowly.

"Hello best friend! What's motherfucking bothering you?" Gamzee asked, standing in the door way with his usual loose pants hanging off his hips a bit.

"I got into a fight with the lisping asshole that calls himself my matesprit. Let me in, I brought a movie." The shorter troll said as he pushed his way into the Capricorn's hive and came face to face with Tavros. "What the fuck is the crippled doing here?" He finally asked, not remembering Gamzee being anything else but socially awkward.

"Tav's here to chill with a motherfucker." Gamzee finally said, not giving Tavros enough time to explain anything.

"Well not anymore. Get out, I need my morial-" he started before Gamzee cute him off.

"Wow motherfucker, Chill! Tav is staying here!" Gamzee said, letting a hand rest on his morial's shoulder.

"I-it's ok Gamzee, I can go…" Tavros stuttered, knowing how Karkat could get.

"No motherfucker, we'll watch that movie together and have a good time!" Gamzee said, not wanting his potential red mate to leave so soon just because his cranky morial decided he needed attention.

"What the fuck ever." The Cancer finally said, brushing his friend's hand off him.

"Get your movie up in that player and I'll join you in a minute." Gamzee said as he get a hold of Tavros' wrist and drug him toward the nutrition block. Once they were both inside, Gamzee looked down at his shorter friend and brought a hand under his chin to make Tavros look up to him. "I don't want you to leave so soon, Karkat will have to deal…" He said softly before leaning down to kiss his lips gently.

Once they both got back to the livingroom, Gamzee brought some snacks and drinks, he handed a bottle of faygo to his best friend and kept one for himself since Tavros already had one.

They started the movie and Gamzee sighed a little when the title appeared on a screen; of course a romcom, what else. Karkat sat on the lonely lazy boy with his knees up against his chest and looked at the screen with much interest as the movie started. Gamzee and Tavros took the other couch sitting close to one another.

~~~~~~

This movie was boring Gamzee couldn't concentrate on the screen and didn't register half of what had happened and it was only 20 minutes through the movie. He leaned over Tavros and tried to find a comfy spot on those cold metal legs but couldn't stop squirming, until Tavros shifted and lied across the couch to let the taller troll rest on his stomach, resting between those longue legs. _Much better. _

Well his position was, but he still had to keep quiet throughout the rest of the movie and he was growing bored; he decided he would find something to keep him entertained. His long clawed fingers gently ran up under Tavro's shirt and softly scratched the skin along the way and caressed the lowblood's chest gently at first and kept his eyes on Tavros for any sign of objection and didn't find any, Tavros' eyes were still glued to the screen.

Gamzee moved up a little, crawling into the Taurus' warmth until his face found the soft skin of his neck and gently kissed him there as his fingers moved some more, a little more sensually this time as one of them reached a hardening nipple and teased it for a moment. That's when Tavros' eyes shot to Gamzee. "Keep it down…" Gamzee muttered making sure to be understood by Tavros but also making sure Karkat didn't hear. Tavros' lips parted and he breathed in calmly, not objecting again.

_Good boy…_ Gamzee thought as he let his lips attack the warm skin of Tavros' neck, kissing and letting out a tentative bite; he felt Tavros shake a little under him, but he didn't make any noise. Now that could be quit entertaining; he felt Tavros' bulge slowly come out of its protective organ and that was enough to keep him going. "Tav… I'm so red for you it's driving me crazy…" He whispered very softly against Tav's ear for only him to hear. Those simple words got him the best of the reactions he could get; Tavros' hands clanched his shirt tightly and pulled him as close as possible, holding him in a tight embrasse for a long moment, making his limbs useless for a bit.

Ok, time to bring this a little further; The highblood kissed that ear softly and slowly let one of his hand move down once Tavros' death grip loosened, and quickly worked on his own pants, not slidding them down, just undoing them and did the same with Tavros'.

Tavros' breath quickened a little as his bulge was brought out and soon met Gamzee's wrapping around one another slowly. His eyes were shut tight and his hands got a grip on Gamzee's clothes yet again, piercing little holes in the fabric and scratching the Capricorn's skin a little.

Gamzee came to a full stop when he hear a sniffle coming from Karkat and locked his eyes on his morial, making sure he was not turning around; he was not, he was too into this sad excuse for a movie to even notice two trolls going at it right next to him. He looked back into Tavros eyes to let him know it was alright to keep on going and let his lips brush against the other dark ones as both their bulge squeezed together a little tighter, making the rust blood gasp a little for air, a sound that was soon cut off by Gamzee's lips pressing hard on his mouth to keep him quiet.

The clown's hand slowly moved again to get a hold of those two squirming appendage and squeeze them a little tighter together, moving over them both slowly at first and soon got a good pace going. He shushed his lover softly every time he threated to let suspicious noises out of his mouth and kept himself quiet by biting onto his own bottom lip.

That was too motherfucking good, Gamzee was already getting close; Tavros, the pressure on both their bulge, the excitement of not getting caught… it was all too much. He leaned down and bit on the young taurus' ear lobe softly before whispering "Come for me Tav, quietly…" and there they were both blushing mess with barely any sound escaping their lips other than slightly sharper breath as they both came, throbbing bulge holding on tightly to one another.

It took a moment before Karkat got a good snif of exactly what happened right next to him. "… GOG DAMN IT GAMZEE! YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC PERV CLOWN!"


End file.
